<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Demons And Fairies by Caramelchocolatebar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110101">Of Demons And Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar'>Caramelchocolatebar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>End the ultimate demon created by zeref to rain hellfire down upon the earth and as a means to a end begins to awake from his long slumber,Memories of a dream still clear in his mind causing the demon king to become curious he wonders what is Fairy Tail? Was any of it real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings i hope you enjoy this story sorry for any inconsistencies and this is my first time writing fairy tail i do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tale of E.N.D is well known,He is known as the final and the ultimate demon created by the black mage zeref.</p><p>The creation of E.N.D is one of mystery as he is seemingly different from the other demons of tartarus,the ultimate demon was rejected by no only the world, But the very person who had created him so he had decided that he would rain hellfire down upon it and watch as it burned to ash.</p><p>but the world has changed very much while the crimson haired demon has been in his long slumber,Many years have passed indeed and the king of demons finally began to awaken</p><p>The consciousness was the first thing to slowly return,Followed by the regaining of his senses and feeling of his body, Then his red eyes slowly began to open.</p><p>"Ugh.. How long have i been asleep.." E.N.Dslowly sat himself up before deciding to get up out of thr bed be bad been sleeping in for what felt like 400 years.

</p><p>it was no surprise that the muscles in his body had of course atrophied some due to the amount of time he stayed asleep but since end could still move his body that wasn't really a bother to him if anything just a slight annoyance 

He walked over to a mirror that stood on the other side of the room, beginning to stretch as well getting that stiffness out from his bones, those wings opening up behind him they needed to be stretched after all, Once the mirror had been reached he himself began to look over himself</p><p>Not much had changed if anything at all,The demon king like the other demons where created by a certain being.</p><p>That being just so happened to be the immortal black wizard zeref, a suicidal bioplar man who simply wanted to die but could not die, he was cursed and as a result created demons that would one day find him and kill him</p><p>But E.N.D truly had no desire to destroy zeref strangely enough, It was common knowledge that the demons from the book of zeref were drawn to their creator inside each of them was a instinct to find and kill the black wizard.</p><p>All of tartarus members had it except for one, The ultimate demon himself, it made him different from all the rest but that didn't bother him, besides if he found himself unable to destroy his creator then his creator would simply destroy him instead. </p><p>Besides why would he fulfill the wish of a creator that called him failure, the earliest memeory that end had was that of his zeref looking to him and calling him a failure like all the others, that he wanted nothing to do with him before leaving</p><p>That memory was still in the front of the demon kings mind to this very day, it still filled him with anger when he recalled it, but thanks to that and feeling as if the world itself rejected him E.N.D was able to make something new something all the etherious use curses</p><p>Curses draw their power from negative human emotions and was the opposite of magic in a since , No other demon had more curse power than the demon king and thanks to his anger he was the one who held the strongest curse, not only that but he also held the highest curse power which in itself is drawn from negative emotions</p><p>Another detail that made E.N.D different from all the rest, It was the form he was currently taking that of the etherious form out of all the others, His form looked the most human outside of it, the demon king looked exactly like a human which had its ups and downs, Mard geer was the only other person who looked completely human</p><p>His focus was drawn back to the mirror going over himself one more time, E.N.D was a lean muscular young looking etherious with thin horns that pointed backwards crimson colored hair that looked a bit spikey in appearance with the addiction of red red eyes, Pointed elf like ears, abnormally pointed teeth,with a  addition of Black flame like markings that spread throughout his body, sharp nails, and finally Red demonic wings that came out from his back and black pants with two white skulls on the front of the legs, he did not wear a shirt or shoes for the soul reason he did not like wearing them but he would wear a jacket when outside of his etherious from</p><p>Indeed everything was the same ah but there was something that caught his attention when examining his own face again.</p><p>"A scar..?" Brining a hand up E.N.D gently traced the scar that had been formed on the left side of his face ending just below his left eye.</p><p>"Oh of course." it was all coming back to him now, The scar was something that the black dragon of apocalypse had given him during their last battle.</p><p>The ultimate demon E.N.D and the black dragon of apocalypse Acnologia were known to do battle, every know and then they would cross paths with a single goal to destroy the other, Both being forces to be feared and were just as ruthless as the other leaving destruction and down hellfire wherever they went.</p><p>It didn't matter where or when if the two forces did wind up meeting one another, It wad common knowledge that wherever they were was either going to be ruble or blown off the map entirety</p><p>Although even when they did do battle neither would come out victorious, it would always end up the same both were completely drained being forced to retreat for the time being,Both of them were just to evenly matched so much so that one would never best the other.</p><p>Only the last battle had something different about it indeed, The fire dragon king had decided to descended upon the demon king, E.N.D was in a weakened state and igneel used that inorder to seal him away inside of a deep slumber for many many years.</p><p>Thinking back on it now he could still recall the pounding in his ears, the pain that followed each and ever blow and the smell of destruction and hellfire that would linger in the air days or weeks after acnologia and himself had finished their battle</p><p>The sound of a door opening behind him was what caught E.N.D's attention brining his mind back to reality, turning to look he was greeted with a familiar face.</p><p>A tall lean man with dark purple hair who wore a smirk on his face, this one was mard geer a cool and collected yet arrogant etherious with the power of a thorn curse at his disposal.</p><p>"I see you have awakened master E.N.D" Mard geer greeted his master, oh how he had easily forgotten just how much this guy annoyed him, Yes they were technically comrades but the formal way his fellow etherious went about everything, just annoyed the demon king to no end.</p><p>It was common knowledge to him though that every etherious had to address him as master since thats what he was after all, but that doesn't mean the demon king ever enjoyed it</p><p>"What do you want mard geer" The annoyance was clear in his town which earned a chuckle from the other etherious.</p><p>"I was simply checking on you,I will inform the others come when you are ready master E.N.D" Was the only reply he gave before turning and walking away, End let out a sigh before grabbing his black jacket which had a white skull on the back of it.</p><p>The demon king let out a sigh before heading out of the room and down the hall.</p><p>it didn't take long for him to reach his destination where three members where waiting for him already being told something by mard geer..</p><p>"Today we will be discussing plans of what to do about fairy tail." fairy tail where has he heard that name before it sounded so familiar to him.</p><p>"It has come to our attention that every year their guild has what they call a s-class trial, Certain selected wizards are chosen to be sent to a location." End slowly started to remember why that name sounded familiar but he still couldn't have been sure from where.&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>"Where they go is uncertain due the location being hidden and the people seemingly becoming hidden when close enough to it, i think wherever they go might hold a clue about zeref" Mard geer told the three memebers before him</p><p>The first was a young muscular etherious who possed many animal like traits, from his dark blonde hair that covered the left side of his face, To the animal ears that rested atop his head down to the tail that came out of the back of him, He had black markings covering his hands triangular sharp teeth and a canine like nose, this this name was jackel a problem child that tended not to listen and a extremely cruel sadist on top of that he enjoyed torturing people before blowing them to bits with his bomb curse.</p><p>The second was a average height etherious women with half human half avairy characteristics with a helmet covering, Yet she had a rather large chest and a hourglass figure wearing a tight skin suit this one was kyoka often determined and tenacious doing anything to make sure the guilds objectives are met,But often acting to hastily using her enchantment curse to enchant people as she sees fit,But her favorite is her pain amplification which kyoka will use to torture people.</p><p>The third and last was a etherious women with large breasts and black hair her most noticable features were to two gold horns on her head and the symbol on her forhead, This was seilah a calm and collected women who had a habit of making allusion of books when she speaks. Her curse marco allows her to control people and give them orders </p><p>"I say we go there and blow those stupid fairies to bits!" Of course jackel would suggested that wasn't much of a surprise to end although the young etherious's voice as loud and annoying as ever in his ears.</p><p>"We could capture one of the fairies and torture them until they tell us where this location of theirs is hidden." Kyoka was next to give a idea letting out a sadistic chuckle as well..</p><p>"Hmm perhaps i could use marco on one of the fairies force them to go to this location and report back to us after." Seilah was right after kyoka to speak creating allusionary books as she spoke.</p><p> Ah wait it was all coming back to him now of course it would fairy tail, the very place end had been dreaming about before he had woken up.</p><p>The demon king could clearly remember a few faces, A young girl with scarlet hair that had a temper to , A kid with black hair that often was shirtless that used some kind ice make magic, a gothic type girl with white hair that would often get into it with the scarlet haired girl and possessed a strange demonic type magic</p><p>The memory had brought a strange warmness to E.N.D's heart that he had never felt before, at that moment his curiosity was sparked, in his dream it was a nice place be it the people there were often destructive, he wanted to experience it for himself</p><p>"Mard Geer if you don't mind How about i go" it was a simple request but it wasn't like he could be told no.</p><p>"M-master E.N.D!' Jackel kyoka and seilah were quick to turn around in shock and surprise, They must not have been told that he had woken up or at the very least mard geer decided not to tell them.</p><p>This of course earned a chuckle from mard geer being the only one who noticed his master.</p><p>"What do you suppose you will do master E.N.D?" Mard geer was a bit curious of his master at the moment after all he had been asleep for a long time.</p><p>"I'll go and see if i can't get them to trust me,i will join there guild but none of you are to spy or monitor me it could make them suspicious of me" E.N.D said it was a simple plan yes he would gain there trust just to see if they did have some kind a connection to zeref, But also being away for him to take care of his curiosity.</p><p>"Why do you get to go!" Jackel exclaimed, quick to try and go against this plan.</p><p>"Because unlike you i can control myself when i have to all you care about is blowing people up"  E.N.D's tone was calm but with the slightest hint of anger.</p><p>"Why you!" Jackel exclaimed again before suddenly attempting to attack his master that was a big mistake as soon as the young etheriois got close to his master, E.N.D let his curse power be felt the weight of it was immense followed by hellfire covering his body making him appear like a true demon from the depths of hell.</p><p>"a dog should know better then to try and bite his master" His tone was cold yet calm it was clear what end was doing simply putting fear into the young etherious in order to make him submit</p><p>It wasn't a surprise when the jackel suddenly straightened up falling to his knees and quickly submitting to his master. "I...i give...." It was clear that the young etherious was filled with fear at the moment being satisfied E.N.D simply stopped letting out his curse power restraining it once again before the hellfire was snuffed out</p><p>"Mard geer you are in change until i return" With that he turned and left existing the building and into the night

</p><p>The cube still amazed him to this very day, How it was their base of operation but also was a demon that could drift endlessly high up in the sky and above the clouds.</p><p>The demon king spread his wings before taking flight flying into the air over the clouds before diving down into them,He had a general idea of where he was going ironically due to his dream, The destination was the city of fiore and a town called magnolia.</p><p>Luckily for E.N.D no one would be able to see him due to the darkness of the night once he had arrived he decided to land on a building not much people where around.</p><p>He took the chance to entire his human form the horns on his had slowly fading away alone with his wings,The black flame pattern on his body also faded his teeth turned into something more normal be it he still had abnormally pointed caninines and his ears turned into normal ears,Last but not least his crimson hair turned pink and his red eyes turned black.</p><p>The demon king put on his jacket and looked around that is when he noticed a young blonde haired women on the shore, With what he could only guess was a celestial spirit and this guy going on and on about how be was a memeber of fairy tail which E.N.D could tell that man indeed was not.</p><p>So what did he do well it was simple he jumped from the building onto the ship taking one of the other guys down by landing on them.</p><p>"Oh sorry was this one of your so called fairy tail friends" The man looked a bit shocked but was quick to try something.</p><p>"Why you get em boys!" The man ordered as two other men tried to jump him which he easily smacked away knocking them out </p><p>That was when one of the other men turned to the man. "What are we gonna do bora!" That was the mans name End guessed and he could tell that got him frustrated.</p><p>Before he knew it bora had sent out a fire magic spell.</p><p>"Hey look out!" He could hear the women yell to him that's when the spell hit creating a massive fire, But one would be wrong that something as weak as that would take down the ultimate demon oh no.</p><p>E.N.D simply leaped forward out of the fire before delivering a punchunch straight to bora's face before sending him straight down onto the deck of the ship unconscious, The ones that remained simply ran away in fear.</p><p>The human was lucky that his muscle where currently atrophied, He turned his attention back to the blonde who was just looking at him was she amazed or something?</p><p>Well it didn't matter end jumped down from the ship as her spirit disappeared</p><p>"Are you ok?" He reached a hand out to help her up.</p><p>"Y-yeah thanks" She strutted before taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.</p><p>"So what happened there?" </p><p>"Im not sure he said he was from fairy tail and" he had the slight feeling that she was looking to join this fairy tail guild and had fallen for a fake.</p><p>"Hey don't worry about it besides i doubt anyone from a guild called fairy tail would act like that" E.N.D told her he didnt know why but the look of sadness of her face made his heartache he could tell that cheered her up a bit.</p><p>"Yeah maybe your right.." She told him before realizing something "o-oh sorry im lucy!"</p><p>"Its nice to meet you lucy im guessing your looking to join fairy tail?"</p><p>"Mhm!"</p><p>"Well how about we go look for it together and see if we can't get this mess cleared up?"</p><p>His offer was a kind one he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and decided heck why not they're going to the same place.</p><p>"Do you know where it is?" It was a question a simple one but one he had no trouble answering.</p><p>"Yeah come on I'll show you" E.N.D said before grabbing her wrist and without a second that started to go off with her in toe.</p><p>"H-hey wait!" Lucy attempted to stop them which of course end stopped and looked back.</p><p>"What?" E.N.D asked her a bit confused by this</p><p>"I never got your name" Now it was his turn to answer of course how could he forget that but of course he couldn't tell lucy his real name.</p><p>"Oh just call me Nastu" It was sudden something that just came out of his mouth a name that belonged to him and someone else that someone else was long gone and he was created to try and bring him back.</p><p>"Now come on the sooner we get there the better" She looked at him before nodding then they where on there way walking throughout the town and just talking.</p><p>"So why do you want to join fairy tail?" Was what lucy had decided to ask the now going by natsu.</p><p>"I want to find a place i belong you?" thats what he told her not much thought was put into it it just came out like the name but this time it was completely genuine something he's wanted for a long time.</p><p>"Oh well i want to make friends and go on fun adventures!" The way his heart felt form when she flashed him that smile was something he would never forget as well as that happy look she gave when they finally reached the Guild.</p><p>It had turned out that bora was indeed not a member of the guild and that he was impersonating fairy tail, Now natsu was even more glad he decked that man in the face, both him and lucy told there reasons for wanting to join and they were taken into fairy tail.</p><p>Natsu got his guild mark on his right arm just below the shoulder which he would keep covered with his jacket only showing it when he had to as for lucy she got it on her hand and that burning warm feeling in his heart when he saw her smile happy as can be while showing her mark.</p><p>It made a tear run down the demon kings face and a smile to spread across his face, He could get use to this warm feeling deep inside of him even if it would eventuality come to its End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are all demons truly evil?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter i really liked trying to come up with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning atop a snowy mountain, The demon king was standing upon a pile of vulcan bodies twenty in total.</p><p>The smell of death lingered in the air natsu had taken the job last night it was to take care of a couple vulcans causing trouble managing to go alone declining the offer of a man name macao coming along.</p><p>He liked to work alone it was easier for him than working with others besides like this he wouldn't have to worry about anyone accidentally finding out about his secret.</p><p>Besides the cold never bothered him anyway he could always just warm himself up with his hellfire, Ice on the other hand natsu didn't like the feeling of ice touching his skin or how slippery it was</p><p>But he could never figure out the reason behind it he assumed that he just didn't like it and that was all, Besides he can't linger on thoughts for to long he wanted to get back to the guild and check on lucy as soon as possible</p><p>After all he did promise to help her with the first job she got, That being going to retrieve a book from some guy who had the strangest type of girl interests</p><p>The demon king couldn't put his finger on it that feeling he got in his chest whenever he would see her smile, A face had becoming very apparent to him though and that was despite the two only knowing each other for a couple days now, he had undoubtedly become attached to the girl</p><p>Whether that was a sign she had cast some kind of spell on him or if she just had that effect on people was honestly behind him, Heck was that ever healthy to become attached to someone as quickly as he did, natsu didn't linger on the thought for to long before shifted his attention to something else</p><p>The pinkette looked down at his hands dripping with the blood of the creates he had just killed when suddenly pain shoots through him images flashing through his mind.</p><p>A memory that is not his coming into focus it feels so strange to natsu yet so painful screaming and the sound of destruction could be heard as a dragon rampaging through a village set upon a family before swiftly slaughtering them.</p><p>The last thing he could make out before the memory comes to end is the terrified expression of a young zeref and in those eyes was a a reflection it was himself staring right back at him.</p><p>The demon king was left winded a hand coming up to clench his chest just what was that he bad experienced was that a memory?</p><p>But he had no memory of that until now so why and who was that boy was that him?</p><p>No it wasn't him as natsu regained his composure and calmed himself, he already knew the answer that was the memory of the person he was supposed to be the original natsu dragneel zeref's younger brother who had died, alongside his parents in a dragon attack</p><p>"But why now.."</p><p>He asked himself before realizing he had gotten more blood on himself with a sigh natsu transformed into his etherious form before taking flight and heading back to fairy tail.</p><p>The demon king landed in a clearing in a forest that wasn't to far away but still far enough to where no one would see him.</p><p>Once he transformed back into his human form natsu managed to find a stream the demon king walked over to the stream before kneeling down washing the blood from his hands then his chest</p><p>Once that was done the pinkette slowly stood up but thats when he heard the faint sound of movement looking around he called out to whatever it was.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Much to his surprise a small blue cat slowly came out from the other side of a bush, The cat looked a bit then not only that it seemed frighten.</p><p>"H-hi.." </p><p>The sound of the cats stomach growling caught his attention before the words fully registered in his brain  without even thinking about it, natsu immediately caught two fish one small one big that had been swimming down the stream by him pulling them out from the water.</p><p>"Want one?"</p><p>It didn't take long until the demon king and the cat were sitting down waiting for the two fish cooking over the fire to get done.</p><p>"So what's your name?" Natsu asked the small blue cat beside him</p><p>"I don't have one.."</p><p>"How about i give you one?" </p><p>"R-really you would" the way the small cat perked up upon hearing that someone wanted to give him a name made the demon king smile a little</p><p>"Yeah really.. How about i call you happy?"</p><p>"Ay sir!' Happy looked really well happy to have a name natsu couldn't help but chuckle at that before taking one of the now done small fish and giving it to happy.</p><p>"Eat up alright happy then we can go home"</p><p>"Home?" Happy looked confusing tilting his head before taking the fish looking at natsu.</p><p>"Yeah come to fairy tail your my friend now after all" He said with a grin on his face and he got the bigger fish.</p><p>The two of them happily ate the fish, Natsu put out the fire and then him and happy headed to the only place they could call home.</p><p>They returned to fairy tail, The one place that would probably accept anyone and the only place he felt like he was accepted.</p><p>Although he was aware that eventually, he will have to leave this place as well as all those who he may meet behind, Leave lucy behind just because the other etherious wanted to find zeref and he was their leader.</p><p>Natsu was slowly hoping more and more that he wouldn't find zeref whenever the s class trail would began, If he gets selected thats fine but he must hoped that he didn't find zeref, So that he may linger here for as long as he wants.</p><p>Later that day the demon king had decided to get it out of the way and help the blonde with her job.</p><p>The two of them had currently managed to sneaked inside of the everlude mansion and were currently looking around in the library.</p><p>they needed to be quick get in and get out unless they be caught or worse that giant maid finds them, Now the demon king was not one to judge by looks but the two had come to this location before just to see.</p><p>They were meet by a rather large maid and something about her didn't feel human, Now natsu was only taking a guess but he had a feeling that she must be a celestial spirit changed form to suit that master.</p><p>"Find it yet?" </p><p>The demon king could hear lucy ask him, He could feel the faint traces of magic coming from the book before he physically saw it picking it up off the self that it had been sitting on.</p><p>"Daybreak right?" </p><p>Natsu asked lucy wanting to double check just incase but since the author was also a wizard he was certain this was the book.</p><p>"Mhm"</p><p>"There's faint traces of magic coming from it" </p><p>"Do you mean"</p><p>"Yeah the author probably wrote something that he didn't want anyone else to see" </p><p>With the book in hand natsu and lucy were about to leave until the owner of the building just so happened to walk into the library and upon seeing them summoned virgo.</p><p>"Huh she's a spirit!?" </p><p>Lucy was generally surprised by this natsu not so much he had a feeling about this after all.</p><p>"Hey why don't you show us what you really look like and not what others want you to look like" </p><p>Virgo gave the demon king a look,Lucy gave him a similar look one of 'Did you really just ask a spirit that is not yours' Kinda look but to her suprise virgo changed into her true form.</p><p>"Ugly ugly change back!" </p><p>The master clearly wasn't happy and virgo complied and changed back to the other form earning a sigh from natsu before gesturing over to lucy.</p><p>"Really why do you even listen to him its clear he doesn't care about you she would make a better master than he would"</p><p>"Because the master i am contacted with if you really believe that than beat me and prove it"</p><p>The crimonette looked back at the blonde before both of them gave each other a smile and a nod before turning their attention back to the two infront.</p><p>"Alright virgo just remember you asked for it"</p><p>In the blink of a eye the demon king blitzed both the master and the spirit, Knocking the master right off of his feet before knocking virgo for a loop.</p><p>Natsu hit virgo a lot harder than he had hit the fake fairy tail member due to her being a celestial spirit, Which just meant the demon king didn't have to worry about killing her that punch of course sent her flying over the railing and straight down to the bottom floor.</p><p>Meanwhile lucy made quick work of that master by wrapping her whip around his ugly face and using cancer to defeat him by cutting off all of his hair.</p><p>In the end the duo took the book to mr kaby who was the son of the author,after revealing that his father had hidden a letter within the book to him with magic decided it should never be destroyed, so the end of the day everything worked out and lucy got a new spirit in the form of virgo.</p><p>Now it was around midnight, The demon king was restless and after sneaking out of lucy's home were a sleeping lucy and happy where.</p><p>Natsu decided he would go for a fly that being exactly what he did, The demon ended up going to a town called oshiba town due to hearing a familiar voice in his head.</p><p>"Master E.N.D" </p><p>The voice said within his head, The demon king had landed outside of a guild hall decided to turn back into his human form before going inside, The voice got louder and louder until he found it.</p><p>It was in the hands of some guy with a scythe that wasn't important what was important was getting lullaby away from him before he hurt someone.</p><p>"I suggest you get out unless you wanna get blown away by my wind"</p><p>The man threatened but natsu ignored him and got closer, Thats when he only assumed to be the mans pals tried to jump him.</p><p>Anyone can guess that didn't go so well for them, The crimsonette made short work of them going with knocking them out rather than killing them.</p><p>Thats when the guy with the scythe had the bright idea to try and knock the fire demon around with wind.</p><p>Which in return the demon king released his hellfire which caused the wind to raise and a very surprised "what!" To leave the mans mouth.</p><p>"Didn't you know if the fire's hot enough your winds just gonna get sucked in" </p><p>He made sure to tell the guy before suddenly knocking his ass out cold,Picking up the flute lullaby had attempted to thank his master.</p><p>"Sorry lullaby this is goodbye"</p><p>Natsu said before proceeding to crush the flute in his hand killing the demon, With that he simply turned and left having done what he came there to do.</p><p>Now begs the question are all demons truly evil or are they simply misunderstood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is a update for all you wonderful people</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a relatively peaceful day in the guild hall,Guild members were talking among themselves lucy was chatting it up with marijane and levi two people she had quickly become friends with.</p><p>Happy was around somewhere and natsu,Well natsu was off by himself looking at jobs to take, He tended to try his best to stay away from social interaction something he wasn't really use to, Heck he wasn't used to people being what was the word,Nice? Accepting? Not wanting to kill him? </p><p>The memory of him as a young boy entered his mind,The people of villages casting him out driving him away calling him a monster was first to pop up into his head,He had only been trying to find shelter but his demonic features which he had not learned to control it made that almost impossible no one would accept him back then.</p><p>The next was the loud roar of his dragon parent as he was asked what was the meaning of this before telling the young boy to leave,The memory still made his heart painfully throb in his chest and the last was zeref bipolar zere.</p><p>Constantly either telling the demon king that one day he would destroy the black wizard or that he was a failure for not being able to learn dragon slayer magic that pissed with the added addition that he was not really natsu which he would not come to understand until THAT day.</p><p>Natsu could feel himself begin to shake with anger more memories began to flood his mind,This caused the pinkette to end up punching the job board before storming off outside.</p><p>"Excuse me you two" Lucy said to levi and marijane before getting up and heading outside obviously to follow natsu,honestly she noticed the way he acted with others,Always standing or sitting by himself trying to just avoid social interaction but whenever he would be around her he would begin to act differently, Perhaps the blonde brought at a different side to him.</p><p>The demon king could hear the door to the guild close and the sound of footsteps coming closer,By the sound of the steps he could tell it was lucy.</p><p>"Natsu" He could hear her say his name,Her voice was soft with a hint of worry in it,Natsu didn't respond at first that warm feeling in his chest begining to slowly make itself known,Just what was this feeling why was it only with her the demon king was still unsure of it had she casted a spell on him or something.</p><p>"I'm fine lucy.." Natsu said,He didn't turn around to face her instead opting to have his back to her.</p><p>"You know you can trust me right?" She said before going to put a hand on his shoulder but stopped short when his muscles flexed reflexively from inside of his jacket,Lucy knew natsu wouldn't hurt her at least not purposely he just didn't seem like that type of person, but she could tell when she should and shouldn't do something and now wasn't the time to try and touch him.</p><p>"I know i just need sometime alone right now ok lucy" Natsu said before walking away from lucy be it a bit forcibly due to his body not wanting to go willingly,The blonde watched the boy move further and further away just what was he hiding from her.</p><p>"Don't stay out to late ok!" She called to him which he gave her a small wave in response continuing to go further and further until he eventually faded out of sight.</p><p>Lucy let out a sigh before a bitter sweet smile spread across her face. "Just what am i going to do with you natsu" she said before turning away and heading back into the guild.</p><p>The demon king just kept walking and walking and walking,He wanted to go somewhere more private and he knew exactly where he felt he had the most privacy the forest outside of the town, his destination was clear and he did his best to ignore the people that talked and walked around him.</p><p>Eventually he did make it deep into the forest,Natsu walked deeper and deeper into the forest until he was sure no one would come finding him,He let out of sigh before looking up into the sky.</p><p>The demon king had a scarf once upon a time,it was created from the scales of the fire dragon king igneel, He had ended up losing it during his last fight with the dragon of apocalypse and now couldn't help but wondered if he would ever end up finding the thing,It was a strange feeling to be without it.</p><p>"Where are you igneel..." Natsu muttered to himself before realizing what he had said shaking his head,How could he be thinking of that dragon at a time like this he was supposed to be relaxing calming down not getting more worked up.</p><p>The demon king attempted to clear his mind, he closed his eyes trying to focus on the soft breeze that gently brushed up against the leaves of the trees or how the heat from the light of the sun hit his skin or even the grass beneath his feet,Anything to just get these memories out of his thoughts for the time being.</p><p>But instead of relaxing natsu's eyes would suddenly shoot open as a familiar stinging pain of a kick rippled throughout his back forcing him forward and causing his feet to slip out from under him,The demon king was able to right himself before he hit the ground using his hand to sprung up and turn in the air before landing on his feet to meet the owner of that kick.</p><p>Natsu wad already in a fighting stance,Although it was pointless to see who it was,The demon king already knew the answer and that kick was not a attack but infact a greeting in a language he still remembered.</p><p>He was quick to meet the sharp gaze of a dark skinned muscular young man who had rather long almost spikey dark blue hair, blue markings were visible on his face,he wore a opened collar black cloak with baggy white pants,Sharp white claws were wore around his neck like a necklace his lips had spread into a canine exposed manic smile, Acnologia had come to say hello.</p><p>So it began,The first punch was thrown by natsu who managed to hit nothing but air as Acnologia was quick to retaliate with his own punch to the demon's gut, That punched ended up knocking the wind out of him but the demon was quick to recover and land a punch of his own into acnologia's jaw, The two of them continued to beat into each other with punches kicks knees whatever they could come up with at the moment.</p><p>Neither the demon king nor the dragon of Apocalypse were putting any curse or magic into their blows,Natsu was smart enough to be able to tell that Acnoloiga's blows were not actually meant to wound so neither were his own,This was something of a old past time they talked to each other the only way they knew how,By senselessly beating into each other.</p><p>Natsu attempted to land another hit to Acnologia's face but the dragon was faster,Quickly he avoided the punch dropping down with a leg extended and sweeping the pinkette's feet out from under him,The demon was quick to right himself as he turned his body almost like a cat would do before landing on all fours with a wild look in his eyes and his own face spread out into a manic smile he lunged at Acnologia.</p><p>The two's laughter filled each others ears, the stings of pain filling their bodies as the weight of their blows slammed into each other,The demon king could tell that the dragon was holding out of him but it was more out of respect than trying to underestimating,After all natsu has been asleep while Acnologia has been awake and thriving for a very long time it would be common sense that a gap in strength would have formed in a time span of about four hundred years.</p><p>Acnologia could easily take out the demon king once and for all but he didn't see much of a point,If it were going to be a fight to the death then it would be a fair fight, Yes he maybe a destructive dragon blood hungry dragon but he had standards.</p><p>Acnologia's blows were coming out a bit faster each blow packing a bit more punch than the last,Natsu was quickly losing ground being pushed back from this letting greetings until finally with a hard punch to the gut the demon king finally fell down landing on his ass panting out of breath</p><p> "Damn dragon as tough as ever i see" The demon king said brining a hand up to wipe away the blood from his lip that had been busted open a little ways into the fight</p><p>"I see you haven't changed much demon king" Acnologia said looking a bit more related as he took the pouch that he had been carrying with him and threw it over to the pinkette</p><p> Natsu looked very much surprised he truly hadn't noticed this,Had he really been that caught up in fighting he failed to notice the pouch that the man had around his arm</p><p>The demon king looked from the pouch back to the dragon of apocalypse and back to the bag a feeling of unsureness washing over his body at the moment</p><p>"Just open it if i wanted to kill you i would do it myself and not with some stupid pouch" Acnologia said getting a bit irritated with the demon, natsu took a moment to think the dragon did have a point so without a second thought he opened the pouch,His eyes going wide immediately once he saw what was inside,There laying neatly inside of the bag was the very white scarf he had lost all those years ago.</p><p>"You better not lose it again because I'm not going to hold onto it for you for another four hundred years you damn demon" the dragon of apocalypse said while letting out a growl he had been tempted to just destroy the damn thing but didn't out of respect for the demon king,The pinkette was quick to wrap the scarf around his neck with a happy smile on his face.</p><p>Natsu went to thank acnologia but before he could,The dragon had taken hold of his head before slamming it into the ground below with enough force to knock him out and luckily not enough to crack his skull open,The dragon of apocalypse stood up before using his air magic he had once used his time as a doctor many many many many years ago to heal any injuries he had caused the demon king before turning away and leaving</p><p>It was now well into the night as a worried lucy walked around by herself looking for natsu,Why was hadn't he come back yet</p><p>"Natsu!" She called his name continuing to look her heart speeding up in her chest like it had been for hours,Lucy was so caught up that she failed to notice the women who brought the rain behind her before it was to late and she was trapped within a water sphere</p><p>Lucy tried to struggle tried to scream anything,But it was all for nothing as she coughed up what air she had inside of the water sphere before slipping into unconsciousness</p><p>The demon king woke up like a wildfire jolting to his feet before bolting through the forest and into the town,He kept running as fast as he could feeling something was terribly wrong his scarf still around his neck,Before he knew it he was almost back to the guild and thats when he saw it.</p><p>Giant metal objects were sticking out of their guild hall,As well as a horrid sight levi and two others had been put on a cross,The demon king clenched his fists in anger and greeted his teeth recognizing the magic and exactly who it belonged to.</p><p>"Gajeel Redfox" Was all he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Fairy where are you going"<br/>"You know i would gather up all the light"<br/>"And make a future for you shine so bright!" -Snow fairy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>